Martians (Saint Seiya)
The Martians are the official Mars servants, before Mars rule in the Sanctuary. Their armors are named "Galaxy" and it is based oninsects. All they have the darkness element, like their boss. They, how never served Athena, always have known Aria is not Athena, because they need not be deceived to serve another god. Martian women are masked like the women saints. History They are not Martians of the Mars planet, but earthlings that follow Mars to support his ideology (like any religious and religious army; the majority of god army in Saint Seiya is like this) to create a new world in Mars. In the first war between Athena and Mars, the Four Heavenly Kings were dead (they almost defeated the bronze saints, but Athena arrived and kill them to protect her saints) and Mars was left with a weak army. In the second war against Mars (theoretically, because Shiryu in that time was blind because Paradox already was a child girl, more elder than that time when Shiryu saved her, so, in that time, she wanted to recover Shiryu's 5 senses, and Shiryu only lost the 5 senses after the first war; and the Martians galaxies was changed into actual model in the flashback, ergo, after the abuse meteor in the first war; so, Paradox his only some years older than Ryuho), they invaded the Sanctuary to kill Athena, and Paradox don't stop their because her interests, and Mars try to kill Athena. After, in the third war, they fight at the same time (contemporaneously) during the fight against Gold and Silver Saints of Mars. Memebrs Soldiers The soldiers of Mars are a numerous army of normal people. The main army, is similar a. Some of them, serves a Low Martian and have a weaker version of his galaxy. Low Martians The weakest Martian. They have servants (soldiers) with a weak galaxy based in his galaxy. Mantis Ordykia Virtually the first Mars' servant to appear. He attacks Souma and Kouga in the second episode, and fails, but could survive; however, Sonia killed him after. His main power, uses his darkness to create a dark mist that doesn't allow the involved don't see nothing. Spider Ragno and The 2 Spider Martians Ragno with his 2 servants (2 spider Martians), attacked Kouga to "protect" Aria in her room. They possess a rope that when wrapped in the enemy, removes his cosmic energy. They were defeated by Kouga. Beetle Brothers They were the guardians of the tower where stayed Aria, and try to kill Kouga and Haruto. They were defeated by Haruto and Kouga. Ant Radzinsky and The Ants He (with the ants, his servants) after the fail of various silver saints, try to kill Kouga, Yuna, Haruto, Aria and Souma, and attacks a village after the bronze saints and Aria get away of his first attack in the forest. They were defeated by Kouga and the other saints. His main skill is with his servants, marches in the course of the enemy. Martian Commander He is probably the leader of the soldiers. He lead the attack on the Sanctuary in the Second War between Athena and Mars. After, in the third war, the Martian Commander was sent to lead a attack on Pallaestra. After, he notices that don't know the location of the bronze saints. After he orders to his soldiers disperse their selves during Aria's second rescue. Hornet Sonia (High Martian) Witch Four Heavenly Kings The most powerful warriors of Mars. More powerful than the gold saints and war gods. They were revived by Amor as zombies. They have other elements besides darkness. * Romulus: The leader. Have an Earth Cosmo, and the power to melt rocks and create lava. He was defeated by Ryuho, Souma and Haruto in a mixed attack. * Dianna: '''A aerokinect goddess of war. She has thunder attacks and uses a bow and arrow as a weapon. She was defeated by Ryuho, Souma and Haruto in a mixed attack. * '''Vulcanus: A pyrotic villain that can create lava spheres and disperse it with flame bursts. He was defeated by Ryuho, Souma and Haruto in a mixed attack. * Bacchus: He is a warrior of the water element and gets more power after creating a water bottle (this bottle is literally made of water), and can create a water tornado. He was defeated by Kouga using the darkness power. Gallery MartiansSS.png marte___mars___saint_seiya_omega___render_by_obedragon-d5hpmjn.png 660px-Marte_Invasión.jpg Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Weaklings Category:Zombies Category:Revived Category:Anime Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Dark Knights Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Female Category:Saint Seiya Villains Category:Organizations Category:Minion Category:Deceased Category:Tyrants Category:Magic